fire away, fire away
by LastMelodya
Summary: Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. [ untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 3 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** canon sett, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** drabble. kinda pessimist content. gimana frustrasinya levi saat dia lagi di ambang batas. dan saya membuat karakter levi sebagai oposisi dari titanium yang diinterpretasikan lagu ini :)

 _untuk_ _ **levi song fest 2016 day 3; electronic [Titanium © David Guetta ft. Sia]**_

* * *

 **fire away, fire away**

 **.**

Jangan katakan.

Jangan katakan lagi tentang segala tetek bengek manusia terkuat. Jangan katakan bahwa ia masih di sini, dengan segenggam besi yang mampu menyucuk leher titan, menebasnya dengan percik-percik merah, dengan wajah setenang air tanpa gelombang, dengan mata yang tak pernah lebih cerah dari lilin di waktu larut. Untuk mendapat desah lega dan hangat di rongga-rongga. Pulang dengan sejuta harga diri yang tersita, menaruh angkuh kepada dunia. Senyum melesap, sambutan hangat. Ia berhasil, _mereka berhasil_.

Tapi, tidak lagi.

Tidak ada lagi manusia terkuat. Jika menjaga temannya saja ia tidak bisa. Apalagi pasukannya yang bahkan percaya setengah mati, kepadanya. Berkata mereka akan di belakang dengan tegap dan tekad yang sekuat baja. Tapi, berakhir paradoks. Dan yang tersisa hanya bayang-bayang antara kilas-kilas memori, ternoda darah, dan air mata. Kepala-kepala tanpa tubuh, tergulung bersama angin, terhampar di bebatuan tajam. Dan ia hanya mampu menatap, dengan segudang tahanan likuid di dalam netra. Pengecut. Pengecut. _Pengecut_.

Bahwa sudah terlalu banyak yang akhirnya menjadi korban. Di balik punggungnya, di balik bahunya. Di depan matanya. Satu persatu dari mereka terdampar dengan mata tak tertutup sempurna, merah merekah seutuhnya. Sakit yang menjalar. Di mana-mana.

Ia tak perlu menyebutkan. Maka jangan katakan.

Rasanya, hanya tertinggal rasa sakit. Ia bahkan merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya. Rasa sakit ini, semua penderitaan ini, dan ia masih dianggap sebagai yang paling _kuat_. Digerakkan untuk membangun pertahanan lagi, berada di paling depan, mungkin untuk menyaksikan satu temannya yang tersisa, di antara banyaknya relasi yang pernah ada. Ia memejam, erat-erat, menggeleng dalam batas tak wajar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap Hanji saat ini. Menatapnya hanya menguak luka, sebab mereka sudah terlalu lama terkungkung dalam batas infiniti, yang menghangatkan, namun berakhir menyakitkan, dan ditinggalkan.

Jangan katakan.

Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia tak ingin apa-apa. Ia tak punya apa-apa lagi.

Jangan katakan.

Jangan katakan apa pun.

Tangannya beku dalam kepal-kepal kebas. Merekahkannya butuh beribu-ribu usaha, dan rasanya, itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Terlalu lama hingga ia tak bisa melakukannya. Sesuatu di dadanya mencelus, jatuh dari balik lingkaran hasil peluru tak kasat mata yang terbentuk sempurna. Sakitnya tak terasa, namun sesalnya membalas di balik asa.

Sebab ia bukan titanium. Sebab manusia terkuat pun punya batas pertahanan. Sebab pelindung yang ada di dirinya kini telah hilang, hancur bersama peluru terakhir yang berkaliber infiniti. Yang melesat tanpa tahu arah, dan tak hanya membunuh dalam batas fisik. Tak memantul, tak tertahan. Namun menembus, jauh jauh jauh ke dalam jantung.

Sudah sejak awal ia gagal, _dan ia tak pantas_. Mengapa orang-orang masih menaruh percaya, berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, mengujar tenang-tenang hangat yang kemudian akan lenyap, melesap, terbang bersama ratusan angin yang bergantian menyusur di sekeliling. _Ia tak pantas_. Bahkan berada di atas hamparan cokelat yang ternoda merah darah, beratap biru dan putih, bersemburat ungu dan oranye. Semua terlalu indah. Ia tidak berhak, ia tidak pantas. Ini bukan miliknya.

Tak ada lagi masa depan. Mungkin, lebih baik ia berhenti dan tak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kabur seperti pengecut untuk kemudian tak pernah kembali. Karena hidupnya sudah tak berarti sama sekali.

Jadi, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi.

Sebab seorang Levi sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
